japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Gomamon (Adventure)
Gomamon is a white purple male Digimon creature from the Digital World. "Gomamon" is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. There are several different Gomamons that appear in various Digimon anime, and in the manga series. The most well known appearance of Gomamon is in Digimon Adventures, with Joe Kido being his human partner. Background Not much about his past is known. Gomamon is created, along with the rest of the DigiDestined's future Digimon, as part of a project to help control the balance between good, and evil in the Digital World. He was held by the Agents alongside Joe's Digivice and Tag, the Crest of Reliability, and the other Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags, and Crests, but when Piedmon attacked their base and stole the tags and crests, Gennai took the Digi-Eggs and Digivices and escaped in a Mekanorimon. He deposited the Digi-Eggs on File Island, where it eventually hatched into Pichimon. During this time, he plays with the other seven Digimon as he holds the Digivice that belongs to Joe Kido, by waiting for his human partners arrival. One day, the Digivices suddenly vanish into the dark sky, by heralding the up coming waiting of their partners. Personality Gomamon's only main goal in his life is to lighten Joe Kido up and desperately encourage him to be less serious all the time, by using his own disarming and fun loving characteristics. He ironically moves like a small slug and likes to be in the water. He also likes to dress up in clothes. Shockingly as stated in the Japanese version he isn't a prodigy like Joe as he prefers to be the hardworking type and gets into fights mad easily. Appearance It looks like a white, furry seal creature. With no nose at all and has long ears, brown eyes, purple markings, orange-red mane, large claws, a short tail, and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth protruding out. He also has spiky red hair on his head. Digimon Forms The name "Gomamon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the anime series, Gomamon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of different forms, each with a different name and special attack skill ability. However, the Rookie level is his preferred form, and the one he spends most of his time in, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Attacks *'Marching Fishes' : Gomamon gathers a hoard of bright colorful fish friends to attack the enemy or to just help him out. Gomamon's attack was originally dubbed as "Fish Power" in the early episodes of Digimon Adventure in the English version, but the attack was soon after changed to the definitive "Marching Fishes". Pichimon Digi Egg Pichimon's Digi Egg was held by the Agents alongside Joe's Digivice and Tag, the Crest of Reliability, and the other Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags, and Crests, but when Piedmon attacked their base and stole the tags and crests, Gennai took the Digi-Eggs and Digivices and escaped in a Mekanorimon. He deposited the Digi-Eggs on File Island, where it eventually hatched into Pichimon. Pichimon Pichimon is Gomamon's Fresh form, a Slime Digimon. Pichimon appears during a flashback of all the partner Digimon growing up on File Island. Bukamon Bukamon is the In-Training form of Gomamon. Joe met his partner Bukamon when he first came to the Digital World and then Joe freaked out. Bukamon Digivolved in to Gomamon to protect Joe from Kuwagamon. After this, Gomamon only reverted to his In-Training form when De-Digivolving from Zudomon. Attacks *'Bubble Blow' : Fires bubbles from out of his mouth. Ikkakumon Ikkakumon is a Sea Animal Digimon and Champion form of Gomamon. Gomamon first digivolved in to Ikkakumon to protect Joe from the Black-Gear-infected Unimon. Since then, Ikkakumon has fought various enemies like Devimon, Etemon and the henchmen of Myotismon. Other than being used for a battle, Ikkakumon was also used as a ferry for travelling across the ocean water. When the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Gomamon was among the old generation Digimon to help the new gang out, by appearing four times as Ikkakumon to fight Ebidramon, another MegaSeadramon, and finally BlackWarGreymon. Attacks *'Harpoon Torpedo (Harpoon Vulcan)': Fires his horn which disassembles into a missile. Zudomon Zudomon is a Sea Animal Digimon and the Ultimate form of Gomamon. In Digimon Adventure-Adventure 02, he is voiced by Michael Sorich (US) and Junko Takeuchi (Japan). Zudomon first debuted on August 3, 1999 when Myotismon had isolated Odaiba from the rest of Tokyo so that his henchmen could gather the populace. On route to Odaiba via Tokyo Bay, Joe, T.K. and their Digimon encountered MegaSeadramon while passing Rainbow Bridge. It was Joe's need to put T.K.'s well-being ahead of his own that caused his crest to glow and Ikkakumon to Digivolve in to Zudomon, who managed to defeat MegaSeadramon, rescue Wizardmon and get involved in the final battle with Myotismon himself. Zudomon was also a needed ally in the fight against the Dark Masters, MetalEtemon and Apocalymon. Zudomon is able to turn the tide against MetalEtemon; as the Mega Digimon's Chrome Digizoid armor made him invulnerable to the DigiDestined's attacks, but Zudomon's Vulcan's Hammer, also made from Chrome Digizoid, was able to crack the armor and allow SaberLeomon's attacks to destroy the flesh underneath. When Joe used the crest power to free the Sovereigns, Gomamon lost the power to become Zudomon. That was until three years later, when, on Christmas Day, Gomamon and the other old generation Digimon had that power restored to them by one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon. Zudomon, with Submarimon and their human partners, went to Sydney to help out the Australian and Pacific DigiDestined with the chaos that is caused by the aquatic Digimon. But during the fight against SkullSatamon of the Daemon Corps, Zudomon, after he and the other Ultimates were defeated, he regressed due to the strain of his stay in the Real World for so long. Attacks *'Vulcan's Hammer (Hammer Spark)' : He smashes his giant hammer into the ground, resulting in a thunderbolt that strikes his target. *'Hammer Boomerang' : He throws his hammer like a boomerang. Plesiomon Plesiomon is one of Gomamon's Mega forms. While in Ryo Akiyama's party, Gomamon can digivolve to Plesiomon if he is at least level 31. Vikemon Vikemon is one of Gomamon's Mega forms. When Apocalymon revives MetalSeadramon, Joe and Gomamon show up to fight alongside Tai, which causes Gomamon to warp digivolve in to Vikemon. Attacks *'Arctic Blizzard': Momentarily brings the surrounding atmosphere to absolute zero, flash-freezing the opponent, who he then smashes with Mjöllnir. The attack is named after the fact that the opponent's smashed body becomes like a blizzard. Aegisdramon Aegisdramon is a legendary Digimon. Gomamon once caught sight of him and his golden body, dubbing him as the Legendary Catch and spending his time traveling the world to find him. In his story mode, Aegisdramon is the legendary Digimon who has been infected by the virus. Gomamon defeats and releases him from its control, and in doing so obtains his power through the ancient pact. Attacks * Omnimon Merciful Mode Attacks * 'Digimon Adventure (Anime)' 'Digimon Adventure 02 (Anime)' Two years later, when the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Gomamon was among the old generation Digimon to help the new gang out. One such event was when Gomamon challenged the Emperor when he was forcing some Gizamon to build a prison in the frozen north. He was attacked by the Gizamon, who were promised a reward by the Emperor if they did so. He was left for dead, but the second group of DigiDestined managed to save him and, they all together destroyed the Control Spire. This allowed him to digivolve in to Ikkakumon and destroy the Ebidramon that was trying to kill the Digmon. He also came in to the Real World on Christmas Eve and on Christmas day, by helping to gather the Digimon who appeared world-wide along with Control Spires. He received a power boost from one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon, which restored his ability to Digivolve in to Ultimate. The next day, however, during the battle with SkullSatamon of the Daemon Corps, the strain of being in the Real World got to Gomamon, so he and the others had to return. Gomamon was later seen during BlackWarGreymon's incursions into the real-world. He was later on seen sealing the Hikarigaoka Gate and in the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Adventure Tri. While at cram school, Joe Kido discovers that the grades from his recent practice exam were not good, which leads to him rejecting an invitation to hang out with his friends since he needed to study more. As he is at a library, Joe's pocket dictionary also malfunctions, while, a Kuwagamon flies over Tokyo. When Gomamon returns, Joe, who is wandering the streets while depressed. During the battle with Kuwagamon, Gomamon leaves to search for Joe. In the aftermath, Joe while being at home, comes across details of the battle. Joe also remembers rejecting the suited men who came to collect him at the library. He tries to ignore it, but Gomamon knocks at his window, and he breaks down while hugging him. When the DigiDestined discuss the previous events from batting Kuwagamon, Joe runs off to go study, by complaining that he doesn't even have time for his girlfriend. When Gomamon talks to him about the past, Joe is forced to study more, after the results of his latest exam disappoint him once more. While Mimi organizes a large trip to Ooedo-Onsen Monogatari to welcome Meiko to the team as well as try to help Tai and Matt patch things up. Meiko almost arrives late due to her indecision in what to wear to make a good impression, gaining no help from Meicoomon, while Mimi has to retrieve Tai and Kari herself. When Gomamon arrives, he announces that Joe has declined due to continued studying. As Joe is studying, Kari sends photos of Gomamon as he is having fun. During the battle against Ogremon, Joe while being at home is asked by Gomamon if they should help. But Joe tells him that he already knows the outcome, which makes Gomamon sad. So Gomamon brings him something to help in order to cheer him up, but Joe's mother tells Gomamon that Joe still needs to focus on studying. The next morning, Joe discovers that Gomamon has run away. While being in Izzy's Office, Gomamon asks Tentomon for shelter and is allowed it. Tai then arrives with Leomon, who informs them of the terror the infection has unleashed on the Digital World. He decides to aid them as best he can between the worlds. When Joe texts the others about Gomamon's location, Gomamon asks them to deny knowledge of his location, to which Izzy reluctantly agrees. Izzy and Tai tell Joe that they haven't seen Gomamon and this makes Joe very worry. As Gomamon and the others want to go to a festival, he begs Leomon. But the former is weakened by Meicoomon's cuteness to allow them to go to the school. The Digimon desire food but lack the money, so they all enter the "Creepy-Cute Costume Contest" to win free food, which draws the DigiDestined to the scene. When Joe gets a message from Tai about Gomamon being at a festival, he is relieved that Tai found Gomamon. Therefore Joe leaves his house in order to confront Gomamon in person. When he arrives at the festival, Gomamon is shock to see him. As they talk privately Joe questions Gomamon about his departure. However Gomamon tells him he left because he knows that Joe doesn't want to think about his status as a DigiDestined, while Joe rants about the burden fighting places on him when all he wants to do is becoming a functioning member of society, inadvertently rejecting Gomamon at the same time. The argument grows ever more heated until Joe storms off. As Gomamon and Palmon battle the Digimon Emperor, Gomamon struggles horribly without Joe. Therefore Kari confronts Joe for Gomamon's sake. She tells him about his fears and doubts, including that what truly matters is that he and Gomamon were chosen to be partners together. Joe realizes that his relationship with Gomamon is the more important thing, and so he charges back to the battle. This rebirth of confidence allows Gomamon to achieve his Mega level, Vikemon, much to everyone's surprise. While seeing Joe's resolve, Mimi regains faith in herself as well and helps Togemon her own Mega level in Rosemon. The two Megas, united with Leomon who has fought off his infection, defeat Imperialdramon and rescue Meicoomon. After the battle Joe holds Gomamon in rookie form and praises him. Therefore everyone wonders what has happened to Ken to make him take the persona of the Digimon Emperor again. However when Meicoomon suddenly kills Leomon much to everyone's horror. The DigiDestined try to deal with what they just witnessed. Digimon Fusion (Anime) At some point, the Old Clock Shop Man summoned the heroes of the past to the Fusion universe to help take down Quartzmon. Joe destroys a Quartzmon agent in Chichen Itza, but realizes that his allies have already left. Gomamon informs him that the other heroes already headed for Tokyo. Film Appearances 'Digimon movie 1' In Highton View Terrace, Tokyo, a boy named Taichi "Tai" Kamiya wakes up late at night and sees his sister Kari Kamiya looking at their dad's computer. Suddenly, a strange egg comes out of it. The next morning, Tai cannot believe his eyes when he realizes the egg is real. While their mother is out, the egg seems to develop a mind of its own when it escapes Kari's grasp and rolls away. It then hatches into a Botamon and immediately latches onto Tai's face. Tai throws it off, and it runs under the nearby bed. Tai tries to get it out by throwing his googles at it, but that just makes Botamon blow bubbles at him. Kari eventually gains its trust with her whistle and begins feeding it chocolate, causing it to digivolve into Koromon. Now out of food, Kari steals the food belonging to their cat, Miko, and gives it to Koromon, who thanks her by latching onto her face as well and then Tai's. Miko soon finds Koromon with its food, however, and lashes out. Tai tries to protect him and, soon after, Koromon introduces himself. Tai is at first upset first because Kari is talking to Koromon but will only blow her whistle at him. He tells Tai and Kari that he is a Digimon from the Digital World. They don't really understand this and later head to bed, but Koromon suddenly digivolves into a large Agumon and begins roaming the streets, causing destruction on a small scale, while carrying Kari on his back. Agumon is roaming around the city causing trouble while Tai frantically chases after him and Kari. Before he manages to cause any real casualties, a Parrotmon appears out of a huge egg in the sky. Agumon lashes out, which only angers the bird, causing it to destroy an overhead bridge and covering Agumon and the two kids in rubble. Out of the rubble, Greymon appears in Agumon's place and begins fighting back against Parrotmon. After a few minutes, Greymon is knocked out, and only awakens when Tai blows Kari's whistle as loud as he can. He then lets out a blinding fire breath attack, and the two Digimon vanish, leaving Tai and Kari alone amongst all the destruction. Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi all see the battle from their windows and are chosen as DigiDestined along with Tai and Kari four years later. 'Digimon movie 2' While the DigiDestined are on summer vacation in the real world, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi discovers a virus on the internet infecting a Digi-Egg. At the same time, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya is trying to apologize to Sora Takenouchi for getting her a hairclip for her birthday in an e-mail. Izzy arrives at Tai's house out of breath, telling Tai about the newly-hatched Digimon. Tai and Izzy use Tai's dad's computer and monitor the Digimon until Gennai appears in a transmission from the Digital World. He sends Agumon and Tentomon to help stop the corrupted Digimon. They put up a good fight until Keramon warp digivolves to Infermon and defeats them. Tai tries furiously to contact and alert the rest using a phone, but when Infermon begins to dial as many numbers as can be pulled up over the PSTN, Tai's Internet connection is disconnected. Faced with this dilemma, Tai sees a television report on suggestions for the use of the voice mail system as an alternative means of communication over phone lines; using this method, he ends up getting only Yamato "Matt" Ishida and his brother Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, who are on vacation at their grandmother's house in Shimane. They find a computer in a local shop, and ask one of the employees for permission to use it; taking pity, he takes the two and his computer to a barber shop with an Internet connection and upload Gabumon and Patamon onto the net. Infermon digivolves to Diaboromon after Agumon and Gabumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon but then they slow down because of the massive amount of e-mails being sent to Tai and Izzy. Tai slaps the computer and freezes it leaving WarGreymon frozen and defeated. Diaboromon then starts multiplying and sets up a timer for 10 minutes as he forces the Pentagon to launch a nuclear missile at Tai's neighborhood. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon wake up and race to defeat Diaboromon, only to find over a million copies of him. Every single copy fires and blasts them until they lie defeated. Tai and Matt mysteriously enter their computers and talk to their Digimon. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve to Omnimon who easily defeats all but one Diaboromon. At one minute to go, Diaboromon is still too fast for them to hit, but then Izzy forwards him the e-mails, slowing him like it did to the other Digimon. At the very last second, Diaboromon is destroyed, disabling the missile. 'Digimon movie 3' The story involves the Digimon Adventure 02 DigiDestined taking a much-needed hiatus from battling the Digimon Emperor, but being swept up in the plight of Willis and his Digimon, leading to a trip to the U.S.A. in order to help Willis put an end to the menace hanging over his head. As a child, Willis recieved two twin Digimon, a Gummymon and a Kokomon. But one day Kokomon mysteriously disappeared without a trace, returning later as the ruthless Endigomon, who is later revealed to have been abducted and corrupted by a rogue viral program. T.K. and Kari are the first ones to encounter Endigomon in New York City while they are visiting Mimi; he kidnaps Mimi, who disappears before T.K. and Kari's eyes, along with the rest of the older DigiDestined, secreting them in a pocket dimension to be de-aged. Willis eventually explains his connection to Endigomon and that Endigomon wants to see Willis again, which was why the Digimon kidnapped the older DigiDestined—because they, like him, have Digivices. But when Willis refused to go with Endigomon after it swiped Terriermon away, the monster evolved to Antylamon, and then Kerpymon, de-aging Willis and the younger DigiDestined as well. Willis figured out that his Digimon's urge for things to go back to the way there were literally meant to make Willis a kid again. In this battle, Kari and T.K. gave Willis and Davis the Golden Digi-Eggs, allowing Veemon and Terriermon to golden armor digivolve to Magnamon Rapidmon, respectively. After the battle, Kerpymon was defeated and the older DigiDestined reappeared at the points were they had disappeared from. In the end, Willis discovered that his Digimon is still alive after the fight, ready to be reborn from a Digi-Egg. 'Digimon movie 4' Digimon Adventure Tri Movie Digimon movie 4 Quotes *I want ramen! Relationships 'Joe Kido' Trivia Gomamon has many similarities with Uzumaki Naruto from Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden. * Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese voice actress' : Junko Takeuchi (all media) *'English' : Robert Martin Klein (all media) all information on Gomamon (Adventure) came from http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Gomamon_(Adventure) Gallery Torpedo0072.jpg Garurumon0035.jpg Garurumon0101.jpg Greymon0053.jpg Greymon0092.jpg Enterflame0007.jpg Digixmas0035.jpg Digixmas0074.jpg P2tour0007.jpg Reliable0038.jpg Reliable0040.jpg Reliable0067.jpg Digimon-Xros-Wars II-Hunters Episode24 Screenshot052.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males